This chrysanthemum plant originated as a seedling of unidentified parentage and was discovered by me in 1973 among a group of random pollinated plants of a similar kind growing in my breeding facilities at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England. Because of its attractive white flowers and vigorous upright growth habit, I selected this plant for propagation and test and reproduced it at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, by means of cuttings from the original plant. Testing and observation of successive generations of this plant grown in outdoor garden and in greenhouse at Westfield-Woking and at West Chicago, Ill., has shown its distinctive characteristics to hold true from generation to generation and to be firmly fixed. Commercial scale propagation of this new plant is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla.